Together Forever
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: im obsessed with these two at the moment. anyway. Hermione story on how Draco and Ron got together and stayed together forever ONESHOT DRACO/RON SLASH


I knew he was gay, from the moment his lips had touched mine. I could tell that he was confused, that he wasn't sure at that moment. But I could tell he was gay.

We went out for about a month before going our separate ways; agreeing that our friendship was more important than anything. It took me about a month before I got my new boyfriend, who eventually became my husband. At that moment I didn't know that Ron had a new person either. In fact, up until this day I still don't know when they really go together.

_It was a calm winter night. It had been snowing all day and had now stopped, leaving a clear blanket over the Hogwarts grounds. I had been in the library all night reading a fantastic book. I was looking forward to tell both Ron and Harry about it, however I had looked over at the clock and realised it was well past curfew. They would both be in bed, or well I could tell them in the morning. I place my book back on the shelf and started headed back towards the common room. I was walking down a corridor which had full view of the grounds. Suddenly I noticed a figure moving, it was awfully late for someone to be out, I crept over to the window and saw a flash of red. I gasped, could it really be Ron? I moved over to the window to get a better look, and it was Ron. He seemed to be walking around in a circle near a bench, every now and then kicking snow. He must have something on his mind I though. Suddenly out of my other eye I noticed a figure walking over the snowy ground. _

_This figure was slightly smaller and skinnier; it also didn't have shocking red hair. But blonde, almost the colour of snow. Draco Malfoy seemed to be walking towards Ron and it was out of pure curiosity that I stayed to watch. Once he reached Ron nothing happened. Hermione thought this meant they must be talking. Suddenly out of no where, Ron's head bent low and Draco's bent upwards. They kissed, on the lips. Ron's hands cupped Draco's face while his hands were tangled in Ron's ginger locks. Hermione stood shocked for a while. But a smile crept onto her face after about a minute. Finally there differences, there fights, there bitterness, it had all been put aside and replaced with love. Something so powerful it never leaves you, it can save and kill people. But will always do well to the world._

I smiled as a remembered that night. I would never forget it, never in my life. I looked over the table at the Burrow; we were all gathered around the table eating dinner. They were two empty seats exactly opposite me; they were never taken, not by anyone. To Mrs Weasley, they were however, and always would be taken.

_I could hear noise's coming from the corridors. Loud noises, like people shouting. I place my book down on the table and decided to go investigate. I crept out of the portrait hole and followed the voices. I turned a corner and saw Draco's mother and father talking. _

"_Stay here until I get back. It might get ugly." He said to his wife then moved quickly onto the grounds. Oh shit, Ron and Draco had a date tonight, I didn't know where but from past experience it could be on Hogwarts grounds. I slipped into the shadows and made it outside without been court my Mrs Malfoy. Draco's father had stopped half way up the hill, he seemed to be talking to someone. I quickly ran down unnoticed and spotted them. They were sat huddled together on a bench, the same bench as the night I had witnessed there love. Ron's head started to lean down and Draco's lean down, they were kissing._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" came a voice, I scampered into the shadows and Draco and Ron sprang apart. There stood beside the bench was Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley. Both boys looked towards the ground; and if this night couldn't get any worse there was a sudden pop and Fred and George appeared. Looking startled to see everyone._

"_Why are you guys here?" asked Mrs Weasley carefully._

"_Fred's come to visit his girlfriend of course. Why are you here?" asked George._

"_No reason, I never knew you had a girlfriend. Is she pretty?" asked Mr Weasley clearly wanting to change the subject._

"_Yeah, really pretty. Why is everyone gathered around?" Fred asked._

"_Because they just found out your brothers a gay twat." Came Harry's voice suddenly. Everyone turned around and Ron just looked mortified. Ron had decided to not tell Harry about been gay, so when Harry found them cosy in the bathtub together he hadn't been happy; in fact he still hadn't forgive him. Fred looked like he was about to say something but was cut across by Draco's dad._

"_To be honest I don't care what's happening here. I just want Draco to do the deed so we can be off."_

_Draco shifted form one foot to the other, not looking up towards his dad._

"_I can't do it" he said in an almost whisper_

"_Excuse me?" he replied looking startled_

"_I can't do it dad." He said looking up slightly. I had never heard Draco call him dad before, it was always father._

"_and why not?" he said calmly yet looked very angrily_

_Draco didn't answer this._

"_Draco tell Ron." Said his father and both boys looked startled, "If you love him you'd tell him the truth." Said Mr Malfoy smirking. Draco must be keeping something big from Ron, Draco's dad clearly though he wouldn't have the gut to tell him._

"_Can I have a word with you in private?" Draco said aimed at Ron._

"_Whatever it is, it can be said out here." Said Draco's dad with an even bigger smirk._

"_Firstly I'm a death eater." Said Draco quietly, a few gasp escape some mouths, including Draco's dad._

"_But that's impossible." Said Ron, lifting up his head for the first time since everyone had arrived. Draco looked upset but rolled his sleeve up to revel a death mark. There were more gasps, and Ron stepped back._

"_But how, that's impossible. It's never been there before when we've been in the bath or…" but he was cut of by Draco's dad._

"_You've been in the bath together? You mission was to befriend him, what else have you been doing?" he asked, both boys looked to the ground, Ron looking slightly hurt. I knew they had had sex. But they'd never admit it to there parents._

"_Draco, just kill him and it will be over son. Back to normal." Said Draco's dad, everyone gasped at this and Ron's head shot up_

"_W-h-at" he said clearly stunned_

"_You didn't really think my son liked you did you. You're a Weasley, a shame to Pure-bloods, plus you're a boy. My son is not gay. He was ordered to befriend you, and then kill you. Obviously you took things to far." Said Draco's dad. _

"_Is it true?" Ron asked Draco, his eyes looked like the were swimming with tears ready to be let loose._

"_Yes, but…" he began but Ron cut across_

"_You used me. I though you cared for me and all this time you were leading to my death." Said Ron angrily, tears were now falling down his cheeks._

"_At first but then I got to know you." He said, also crying_

"_Save it, I don't want to see you ever again." Said Ron turning away_

"_That can be arranged." Said Draco's dad and he suddenly shot the killing curse from his wand. Hitting Ron square in the back._

"_Noooooooo" screamed Draco, running towards the body. Mr and Mrs Weasley both burst in cries. Harry looked completely stunned while Fred and George just stood still, very pale._

_I ran from my hiding place. Tears running fats down my cheeks. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't. I felt arms grab me and felt Fred hold onto me while I cried. I felt a few water drops fall on my head, clearly from Fred's eyes. I glanced over and saw Draco he was nesting at Ron's head cradling it. Tears were falling thick and heavy from his eyes. He turned towards his dad._

"_HOW COULD YOU, YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM. HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM." Shouted Draco, taking out his wand, I gasped thinking he was going to shoot something at his father._

"_I LOVED HIM AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY." He cried once more then with a wave of his wand he fell onto Ron's body. They were together forever._

* * *

**A/N: what did you guys think of this small one shot. Did you like the ending? Was it unexpected? Please review and give me your thought.**


End file.
